


Imperfectly Unprofessional

by SilverFliesInBlueSugar (orphan_account)



Category: Subway Surfers
Genre: (Implied) Murder, First Meetings, Gay Male Character, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 10:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SilverFliesInBlueSugar
Summary: These feelings were worthless, and yet he couldn't seem to crush them as he should.





	Imperfectly Unprofessional

It was never personal. They were just jobs. Mission targets assigned to him by his superiors and colleages. Taking out those that had become too interested or knowledgeable in the supernatural became so routine he didn't even blink each time he was given a gun and told to shoot. He just did it.

He had been in this business since he was 14, and now, at 21, he almost missed the naivéte of his younger days. When killing was a big deal and a stab wound felt like it hurt. Nowadays even the sharpest blade couldn't hurt him, no matter how hard he pressed one into the skin of his wrist, and the gunshot signalling the death of another innocent didn't even register properly anymore. It felt like it was all playing distantly, through a greyed-out movie screen. 

Jacob 'Jake' Bressler appeared to be the exception to this. The only abscence from the rule, deviation from the routine.

The teen was a just-turned-18 delinquent, with untamed brown hair and bright brown eyes that shone gold in the sunlight. He was cheeky and sassy and smart and brave and...

Well. Frank found himself tailing the brunette for more than just his assassination mission.

Nails digging so deep into his palm he drew blood, he watched from behind the fence as the young adult laughed with his friends, and felt something bitter and wrong well in his chest when the boy slung his arm around his friend Tricky.

Jealousy. What a pathetic emotion. And in the name of someone he didn't even truly know. That he hadn't officially met.

He tried to crush it within himself, ignoring it, blocking it, scar after scar appearing on his skin, on his chest, over where his heart was. If he even had one anymore. 

Jake had noticed him, once. He hadn't even looked surprised.

"I knew there was someone watching us. You're not very subtle, or at least, not as subtle as you probably thought you were. Hi, my name is Jake" he held out his hand, completely casual.

Frank stared at the proffered hand before reaching out his own to shake, and didn't miss how Jake's eyes widened at the feel of it. It was criss-crossed with very noticeable scars, obvious to feel apon his skin. His palms were calloused, too.

But the boy didn't say anything.

"Wanna, uh... Wanna skate, man? Cus like... I don't got enough money to offer you much else. Especially since i don't really know you" he said awkwardly.

Frank raised a brow from behind his mask, and ever so slowly, nodded.


End file.
